


a million love songs

by kongniverse



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied shower sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/kongniverse
Summary: Jaehwan wakes up in the morning to Hongbin with pancake batter smeared on his cheek and egg shells all over the kitchen counter and thinks there’s no other place in the world he’d rather be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a kenbin!domestic au word vomit basically. fluff with no plot!! 
> 
> the title and also the song that jaehwan is mentioned to be singing in this fic is "a million love songs" by take that. recommended to listen, its the sweetest song ever ;;

Jaehwan wakes up in the morning to Hongbin with pancake batter smeared on his cheek and egg shells all over the kitchen counter and thinks there’s no other place in the world he’d rather be.

\---

The washing machine floods and Hongbin jolts awake from the couch as he hears Jaehwan shriek from the laundry room and bolts towards him immediately.

“I don’t know what happened!” Jaehwan panics, fingers pressing all of the buttons on the washing machine in a desperate attempt to try and stop the bubbly water before it seeps into their main living room. Hongbin avoids stepping into the laundry room because he only just put on a fresh pair of socks this morning.

“What do you mean “you don’t know how it happened”? I asked you to do the laundry,” Hongbin says from the doorway, head still in the clouds from waking up from his mini nap. It’s not the first time Jaehwan’s flooded their washing machine.

“ _Why_ did you ask me to do the laundry when you know I’m a walking hazard when it comes to house chores?” Jaehwan whines, slumping down and kneeling in the bubbly water.

“Well I’m sorry,” says Hongbin sarcastically and leans against the door frame. “For asking my very helpful and, not to mention also, very smart boyfriend to do such a menial task such as doing the laundry.”

Jaehwan pouts and clutches onto the washing machine for dear life, begging for it to stop spewing out more soapy water before it seeps down to the apartment below them and they get kicked out for real.

“Move” says Hongbin finally and Jaehwan shoots him the most betrayed look.

“You’re kicking me out because I flooded the washing machine?!” yells Jaehwan. “You promised to love me unconditionally and—”

“No, move, as in, get out of the way and let me fix this” Hongbin says while peeling off his socks and rolling up his sweatpants.

Jaehwan lets out a small “oh” and moves aside to let Hongbin get to the washing machine. By now it seems as if he doesn’t care whether or not he’s wet because Jaehwan sits himself down on the floor and doesn’t mind the bubbles that pool around him, opting to play with it instead of watching how Hongbin turns off the washing machine for future laundry room disaster precedent.

“Hyung,” Hongbin calls out to get Jaehwan’s attention and before Jaehwan gets the chance to turn his head, he’s greeted with huge scoop of bubbles being shoved into the lower half of his face, followed by a mischievous cackle.

“Hongbinnie, so mean” pouts Jaehwan again. Hongbin gives one last laugh before reaching his hand out to pinch Jaehwan’s nose and tugs. Jaehwan tries to swat Hongbin’s hand away because it stings and he couldn’t breathe already from how strongly the detergent reeked.

“Punishment for waking me up and making me clean up your mess” the younger says before getting up and leaving the laundry room.

\---

Sometimes Hongbin can’t sleep at night and Jaehwan doesn’t mind accompanying him, even if it’s with a tiny grumble and frown on his face.

“You don’t have to stay up with me,” says Hongbin as he throws his leg over Jaehwan’s body and pulling the older close against him, Jaehwan immediately resting his head in the crook of Hongbin’s neck and his arms secure around Hongbin’s tiny waist. “You’ll just be moody the next day.”

Jaehwan only groans and mumbles more incoherent nonsense into Hongbin’s neck and Hongbin cards his fingers through Jaehwan’s sleep mussed hair.

“Why can’t you sleep Bin-ah?” asks Jaehwan, his voice hoarse and still heavy with sleep.

The loud growl that comes from Hongbin’s stomach is enough of an answer to get Jaehwan to pull away from Hongbin and look up at him in worry.

“You haven’t had dinner?” Hongbin shakes his head. Jaehwan pulls away from Hongbin immediately and drags the younger out of bed and into their kitchen. He seats Hongbin at the dining table and then opens the fridge to look at whatever leftovers they have that can be heated up again.

Hongbin slouches against the chair, obviously feeling very sleepy since it’s 2:00AM but the grumbling of his empty stomach is keeping him from sleeping and it was his out of his own foolishness that he had forgotten to eat dinner that day and to top it all off, he’s gotten his boyfriend up at the dead hour of the night making him food.

“Is this leftover minestrone good?” asks Jaehwan and Hongbin nods, any kind of food prepared by Jaehwan he’ll take and eat with the utmost gratitude.

He watches Jaehwan working away on the stove, sleep mussed hair now pushed back and Hongbin doesn’t say it as often as he should but he finds Jaehwan the most attractive when his hair is pushed back. There’s lots of things about Jaehwan that Hongbin finds attractive and he feels giddy, never imagining that more than four years ago Jaehwan was just another senior that Hongbin had admired from afar.

Jaehwan starts humming a tune as he stirs the pot of soup and by the sound of it, it sounds like one of the latest pop songs that had probably been playing on the radio in Jaehwan’s car all day. Hongbin finds Jaehwan’s voice sweet, soothing, something he can listen to all day and never get tired of. Even Jaehwan’s screeches that annoyed the hell out of his neighbours, Hongbin tolerated.

The humming turns to singing and it gets progressively louder and louder as the song goes on and that’s when Hongbin realizes that Jaehwan is singing this one cheesy love song that Hongbin had one time religiously replayed over and over while working on a presentation. The older turns around and locks his eyes dead on with Hongbin’s and this is where the amusement starts.

“A billion words trying to make, the love song of the year~” sings Jaehwan, soup ladle turned into an impromptu microphone. “Close your eyes but don’t forget, what have you heard~”

“Hyung, don’t—” protests Hongbin but Jaehwan doesn’t listen, inching closer and closer towards the younger.

“A man who’s trying to say three words, the words that make me scared~” He grabs Hongbin’s hand in his and tries not to laugh as he sings the next part of the lyrics, Hongbin blushing furiously too as Jaehwan snorts in the middle of singing. “A million love songs later, and here I am trying to tell you that I care, a million love songs later.”

Cheesy, the only way Hongbin can describe it as both of them cackle a little too loud for 2AM in the morning and the poor pot of soup that Jaehwan’s neglected cries for help in the background.

\---

It’s usually Jaehwan who’s a little clingy and it takes him by surprise when he’s on the couch one night and Hongbin cuddles up to him, pressing cold fingers against his warm skin under the blanket but he lets himself become Hongbin’s personal heater.

“What are you watching?” asks Hongbin, his head resting on Jaehwan’s shoulder and feet tangling with Jaehwan’s own.

“Just some shows Sanghyuk recommended me,” he replies. “Why? Do you want to change the channel?” and offers the remote control to him.

“No I’m good” the younger says even more as he nuzzles into Jaehwan’s shoulder. To Jaehwan, Hongbin is the best version of a “cold-city-man” but he lives for times when the younger initiates any form of PDA. He wants to tease Hongbin for being a little clingy and needy tonight but he knows that’s the quickest way to irk Hongbin and make him flee back into his room to be anti-social on his computer. So he just sits there and enjoys Hongbin being pressed up against him once in a while.

\---

Hongbin likes to shower in peace but Jaehwan has a habit of cornering Hongbin in the shower and taking him hostage.

“Hyung, I’ll be late for my meeting,” he whines but Jaehwan presses himself even more against him and Hongbin hisses when Jaehwan yanks him up and wraps his legs around his waist and pushes him against the cold shower tiles.

“I’ll be quick,” Jaehwan says against Hongbin’s neck with a smile but both of them know it won’t be quick and Hongbin decides that he has to think up of yet another plausible excuse to tell his boss and clients as Jaehwan’s teeth sink into his skin.

\---

Wednesdays is grocery shopping day and Jaehwan likes to think that Hongbin never catches him trying to sneak in more junk food into their cart. And Hongbin is exhausted already from how many times he’s had to say “no” in the last fifteen minute as Jaehwan manages to bring a new form of junk food to present to him while he’s trying to pick out fresh vegetables.

“But last time you said—”

“I didn’t say anything last time,” Hongbin says while not batting an eye at Jaehwan and the older stomps away with the snacks in his hand to return it to the shelf.

But it’s later on at the cash register that Jaehwan spots the snack that he was trying to bribe Hongbin into buying earlier on the belt and he looks at his boyfriend with a happy glint in his eye. Hongbin only glances at him before talking back to the cashier girl and Jaehwan thinks he’ll repay this by doing the dishes for an entire week.

\---

Hongbin sits Jaehwan down on their couch one night and he tells him to not open his eyes until Hongbin tells him so. And Jaehwan obediently follows as he hears the footsteps of his boyfriend go away and he waits in anticipation because he loves surprises and he loves Hongbin and most of all, he loves surprises from Hongbin.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now,”

And what meets in front of him on the coffee table is a small, round cake and the room that was brightly lit when Jaehwan walked in, now dim with the warm white glow from the fires of the candle.  

“Happy anniversary, Jaehwan hyung.”

The cake is simple. A vanilla sponge cake with buttercream frosting that was poorly, yet cutely swirled into roses all over the surface and it only just connected now why Hongbin had run off to be at Taekwoon and Hakyeon’s apartment so early in the day. Around the edges there’s strawberries and raspberries and he knew Hakyeon and Taekwoon might’ve had a disagreement on which berry should be used as garnish so Hongbin just threw in both to spare both of his hyungs’ feelings.

Hongbin likes to keep things simple. He always has ever since they first met, first dated, they first moved in together, first celebrated their anniversary, it’s the simplest and littlest things that Hongbin does that makes Jaehwan fall for him over and over again as if it’s the first time.

“I love you,” Hongbin says from across the coffee table, his chin resting on his folded arms and it’s breathtaking, the way the candle light bathes his features. “I hope I get to celebrate more anniversaries with you.”

Jaehwan sits still for a moment before he finally breaks his silence.

“Close your eyes too, Hongbinnie.”

He gets up from his seat on the couch and kneels before the cake and coffee table. Jaehwan gets a bit of the frosting on the tip of his finger and approaches Hongbin who still has his eyes firmly shut and he twitches when he feels Jaehwan’s hand cup the side of his face. Jaehwan wants to kiss him, but he has better things in mind as he wipes the frosting all over Hongbin’s nose and the younger shoots his eye open in disbelief and Jaehwan doubles over on the floor.

“Hyung!” Hongbin scowls and Jaehwan wheezes even more watching the younger angrily curse at him.

“Ah, you’re so cute,” he says again after calming himself down and Hongbin has the cutest pout on his face from Jaehwan’s stunt. Before Hongbin can even let out a stream of curse words again, he cups Hongbin’s face and kisses him fully on the lips, their nose bumping a little and Hongbin’s hand clutch onto the hem of Jaehwan’s shirt as the older presses more kisses onto his lips and move upwards to his nose, tasting the sweet buttercream frosting along the way.

“You know what I love more than buttercream frosting?” says Jaehwan as he pulls himself away from Hongbin and watches the younger blush furiously from the sudden kiss. “You.”

“Cheesy idiot,” mumbles Hongbin trying to look away from Jaehwan’s eyes.

“Your cheesy idiot.” he laughs and goes in to kiss Hongbin again and smother him till the younger is squealing and trying to escape himself out of Jaehwan’s arms.

 

 


End file.
